Winds
by little21
Summary: What if you were held in a cage your whole life. So hyped up on drugs and toxins, the testing never stopping? What if you had a chance to get out. A story based off of Maximum Ride with OC's. The life story of a flock only trying to stay alive.
1. Ch 1 the beginning

**Hi guys! Another congratz to the winners of my create a character. Just to make this clears. I do NOT own any of the oc's submitted in my create a character. I only own the ones I've created which is none so far :)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the oc's submitted in my create a character(though I'd say it again! hehe)**

**Chapter 1: The beginning **

**Lenay's POV (Its will mostly be from her POV but i'll use others every once in awhile)**

"Stand up!" A voice echoed in my ear, making my already aching head burn with unimaginable pain. I was woozy and disoriented from all the needles. I was almost unconscious from exhaustion. My throat felt like they lit it on fire then dipped it in a fresh vat of extra hot lava.

"I said stand up!" a slight tingle in my left leg made me flinch. I've gotten so use to the shocks, that I barely felt them anymore.

I forced myself to my knees, the room spinning. "Now" a whitecoat smiled. "Get to your feet and run" I nodded and got shakily to my feet. I wasn't sure if I was running or not. My legs felt like jello, my body felt completely numb.

"Thats enough" A woman commanded. I breathed in and dropped. Maybe, hopefully my body would just shut down. I wouldn't be able to feel anymore pain. I could go live in the skies. Maybe, I could lay on a cloud with all the other passed away mutants and eat candy while watching the world.

Only in my dreams.

"Your over working her" the woman said sternly "If you want to continue experiments, you can't almost kill her everyday. No more experiments, none. Not one more today."

I would have thanked her but my voice didn't feel like speaking. I couldn't blame it. The woman scooped me up and began to carry me away.

Im not like most mutants. Im short. Im maybe 5'2 or 5'3. Who even knows. I don't. My wingspan is also small. Pure, snow white dove wings about 10ft from tip to tip.

I've also never flown. My wings have never touched the free air. Never carried me through the ever ending sky. They've always been mashed against my back. I don't even think they've ever been opened.

"Get some rest ok?" I forced my eyes open as a pretty brunette re-secured the lock on my cage. I lurched forward, gripping the side of the cage. I pressed my face against the bars and watched as she walked away.

_No_ I thought_ Come back and save me from the hell hole. Please! _

I fell back against the back of the crate and buried my face in my arms. Im not much of a crier. I can't remember the last time I cried. There was a slight shuffle next to me and I jumped.

"Are you alright?" came a soft, husky voice. I managed to pry open my lids again and stare into the dark crate beside me. The kid had light brown hair with eyes so dark I thought I was imagining it.

"Im perfectly fine" I muttered, tugging on my long matted curls.

"You don't look like it" He pressed his dirty face to the bars.

"Im just awful ok" I turned away. My arms tingled from all the toxins in them. I hadn't eaten in days. Have you even been so starving that you didn't feel hungry? I have.

"Here" Something clanked beside me, making me jump. I looked over at the floor of my cage where a piece of bread sat. I swallowed hard, my stomach growled.

"Thanks" I muttered picking it up. Im not sure how fast I downed it but im sure it was an amazing sight to see. I finished and wiped my runny nose.

"Im Killian by the way" He managed to squeeze a hand into the opening between our cages. I looked at it for a minute before realizing he wanted me to shake it.

"Lenay" It easily pushed an abnormally small hand through the bars and shook his. He gave me a snide smile before leaning back in his cage.

"How old are you?" I asked, shifting to be more comfortable. Actually, I don't think you can ever be comfortable in a teeny tiny cage like mine.

"Im fourteen" He muttered, picking at the bruises and cuts along his arm. "Never ever seen the outside world. I've been here basically as long as I can remember."

My heart sorta fell "Im only 12" I squeaked. "But im way to different"

"How so?" He asked.

"Im short, im small, im just different. I don't need a lot of food and well I don't know. I've never been in the outside world either."

I just pictured smiling people waving hi and I strolled down the street. Sitting down with a real family at a real house and eating real food for dinner. It gave me a longing ache deep inside my heart.

"Thats amazing" He grinned. "I mean the different part"

"Really?" I got to my knees, careful not to hit my head on the roof of my crate.

"Yeah, really. I've only seen a couple bird kids in my life round here and they've all been really tall with giant wings. Its so cool how your different. Im ginormous." He laughed "Im around 5'11 and still growing"

"Wow" I whispered. "I've never, ever met another birdkid. How you ever flown?"

"Oh yeah" He gave me a sweet side smile "Its the best feeling that will ever run through your body. But I only got a small glimpse of it while being tested on how fast I was" He looked down at his bare toes and frowned.

Just then, then door opened and every mutant in the room froze. Everyone knew someone was going to be tested. Killian let a small sigh of relief when the whitecoat passed our cages. He went all the way to the back and tossed a large cage onto the cart he was pushing. On his way out, he tossed mine and Killian's cage onto the cart too.

"Hows that for luck?" He asked, fear crossing his eyes. More like a coincidence then luck.

"Hi little birdies" An Eraser poked his finger into my crate. I pressed myself up against the back of my cage. Never, ever did I want to get near one of those things.

"Aw" another cooed "Is this little girl scared? Pull her out"

_No!_

Before I could react a large hairy arm shot into my cage and yanked me out by my ankle. He tossed me onto the tile floor then laughed. "Not much of a fighter are ya?"

"Not one for a razor are ya?" I snapped, struggling to my feet. The Eraser frowned, pushing me back down as I got to my knees. My head conked the floor with a sickening knock.

"Run little girlie" the third Eraser told me. "Run before the big bad wolf gets ya"

I didn't need to be told twice. I bolted to my feet and down the hall, crashing into the door. I yanked on it, looking back to make sure I had a nice lead. I pulled and pulled until I looked down at a sign in big letters.

_PUSH_

I mentally slapped myself and pushed with all my might. The door slowly slide open and I hurried out, freezing the minute I stepped out. Open air, wide, open air. I felt like crying. I wiped my nose on the back of my hand and studied the night sky. It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen in my life. Thats when something in my mind snapped.

_RUN! _

Killian's voice echoed in my head and I looked back. He slipped out the door followed by an extremely pretty blonde. Her hair was curly like mine but also matted. Her sky blue eyes searched my face.

"Run you dimwit!" She shouted.

I felt like choking. Where? Run where? I looked around as Killian jumped into the air, his large tan wings snapping out perfectly. The girl did the same only hers were a beautiful shades of bright red. green, and blue.

I ran after them, my short legs carrying me fast. I jumped into the air, expecting to sail back down and face plant. To my surprise, wind filled my face. I opened my eyes and looked sideways, a snow white wing carrying me higher and higher into the night sky.

I was flying. I was really flying. Thats when it kinda hit me. Luka. I was forgetting my little baby Luka. When I was 11, he sat next to me, the mere age of has sorta long, wavy pale brown hair. I made a promise to him I'd break him out. Im keeping that promise.

"Killian!" I called, stopping in midair. The brown haired boy looked back, his dark eyes watching me. "I need to go back!" I shouted.

"No!" he yelled sternly.

"Yes!" I spun around and shot back to the school. No way was I leaving him behind.

"Lenay!" Killian called. "3 people. Bring us 3 more birdkids"

I stopped and turned around. The blonde girl had tears in her eyes and Killian looked pretty darn close. I nodded. Like I said, I wasn't much of a crier. It takes a whole lot to make me cry.

Shall we count how many times that I've cried, not counting when I was a baby. Hmm, maybe around 5 in the 12 years I can remember.

"I'll meet you 20 miles north of here, don't forget" He gave me a slight nod before pushing down hard with his wings and soaring away. I waved as the blonde followed.

Here I go.

**Hows chapter 1? R&R! I will try to update at least once a week or once every couple days. Me, im pretty fast at updating. Well, R&R!**


	2. Ch 2 You don't know me

**How do you like the title? Does it fit nicely? Because the main characters name is Lenay Winds. She named herself that. Oh, and if you got confused, chapter 1 is two years before and I think this chapter is too. If yu ever have a question PM me or Reviews, mkay? Also, there are pictures of how I think the characters look like, if you don't like them, PM me...i like them but I want your opinion :)**

**disclaimer: I do not own any of the OC's submitted except for the ones I created. (which I haven't)**

**Chapter 2: You don't know me**

**Lenay's POV**

"Run run run!" I commanded unlatching three cages. Luka and two other mutants stepped out, their eyes wide with fear and happiness. The guy turned to introduce himself but I cut him off. "Run or your gunna get caught"

He shut his mouth and followed the girl. Don't ask me how I got into the school without getting caught, because im still not sure how I did it. We hurried down the hallway, slipping out of the PUSH door. I giggled, remembering my little incident with it earlier.

"Go!" I commanded "Fly!"

Luka turned to me "None of us have ever flown before"

"Just try, you'll get it" I assured him, taking a running start and snapping out my dainty dove wings. The guy and girl jumped into the air, unfurling their big strong wings. I'll admit, im a tad jealous. Dainty dove wings or strong hawk wings. I would rather go with strong hawk wings.

"I got it!" The guy smirked, soaring side to side and up and down.

"Wonderful" I clapped sarcastically. "Now fly 20 miles north until you hit Duh City. Mkay?"

The guy gave me a mad-ish look before aiming north and soaring off. Luka and the girl followed. I looked back, making sure no one was watching or following. It was, the perfect escape. My question was where are the Erasers, and whitecoats trying to capture us?

"She's mute" Luka explained, tapping the girl on the shoulder "Her name is name in Finley a.k.a Finn. Shes really quiet, like seriously quiet, and can pretty much kick butt in battle with reflexes."

"This one" Luka tapped The guy on the abs "Is Ryan..."

"I can explain for myself little guy" Ryan assured him. "Ryan, no last name. Yes, I have wings, 2% avian, I can sense moves people will make before they make them. I am also more agile than most mutants. Flaws, when my heart beats too fast."

He winked at me and I rolled my eyes "Way to toot your own horn." I scoffed.

"What about you curly" The blonde said crossing her arms. I sighed. Here we go. A life story I don't like to talk about.

"Lenay Winds, born exactly 12 years ago from today. From real parents who gave me to science. Born with dainty dove wings blonde curls and icy eyes. I was raised in the school, I can sense people emotions, if they're sad mad, scared or happy.." I paused, thinking about every tiny detail about me "Im short for a 2% avian mutant, with tiny wings. I can also control emotions. When I get super, and I mean super mad, my eyes glow white and I go on an unstoppable rage, until my energy runs out and I pass out from exhaustion, and I don't remember what happened or what I did during that time. Basically, im me and don't get me mad."

I crossed my arms and scanned the group. Lets just say a few jaws dropped. Well, only Ryan's did. "Sweet" Ryan nodded, checking me out.

"Rosella, or Rose" Blonde spoke up. "Im 2% rosella, its a type of colorful bird, that would explain the rainbow wings. Blonde curls with blue eyes, like someone else in the house." Rosella looked to me and I smirked. "I can basically control nature. Simple as that. Not long and complicated like Laney over there."

"Its Lenay" I hissed through clenched teeth.

"Whatever" She began to pick and he matted curls.

"Killian." Killian spoke up " tall, strong wings. I can basically sense danger and kick butt in battle..."

"One more thing" Ryan interrupted "Im nice with the ladies"

"Oh shut up" Rosella nudged him on the arm and rolled her eyes, obviously not impressed.

"Like I was saying..born and raised at the school, im around the age of 14, 6'2 or 6'3 and still growing." Killian ran his hand through his mildly curly light brown hair and flashed everyone a brilliant side smile.

"Interesting" Rosella smiled.

"Lastly..." I motioned to Luka who looked at me for a moment before speaking.

"Lukas Winters. Luka or Dusk. 8 years old but smarter than anyone else here i'll betcha a million bucks on it."

"Your on little buddy" Ryan challenged "Whats pie?"

"3.14" Luka answered simply.

"Nope" Ryan crossed his arms and smirked "Its a delicious crust filled with assortments of flavors like apple or chocolate and stuff like that. Your so wrong."

Luka rolled his eyes then continued " I can block powers. I have strong pale brown wings with cat ears, cat tail, retractable claws and pads on hands and feet. Im 2% cat, 2% avian, 96% human. Meow" He smirked and looked to Ryan. "Even you can't top that pie-boy"

"Enough with the insults" I commanded.

You know Laney." Rosella piped up " You would be a great leader, if you weren't the mere age of 12."

"Its Lenay, and you would hardly make any better of one, miss preppy i gotta boss everyone around who's only a year older than me, more or less, at least I know my exact age and birthday." I said nicely.

"You little bitch" She stepped forward.

"Watch you language girly, you're only 13" I snickered.

"I can say whatever I wanna say" She whispered. Thats when I became aware of a vine making its way around me neck. I smiled. I began to tighten, soon cutting off my air way.

"Can you sense im mad Laney? Can you control it and make it so im happy? I dare you, try."

I swallowed hard, tugging on the vine. Ok, this wasn't funny anymore. Jokes over. "Stop" I choked out.

"Oh, can the big bad Lenay not handle a teensy little vine?"

I smiled "You got my name right."

The vine tightened, completely cutting off my airway. I choked and sputtered. Black splotches began to fill my vision. I fell to my knees, tugging, pulling. I just wanted oxygen!

The vine loosened and I gasped for air.

"What the hell?" Rosella screeched, clenching and unclenching her fists. "Work you stupid vine!"

"I blocked your natural abilities" Luka sighed. "You em for good, not strangling a 12 year old smart ass."

"Don't talk like that" I gasped. Air sailed down my aching throat as I sat down. "Your only 6."

"Your lucky she didn't go kungfu on you" Ryan laughed.

"What do you mean?" Rosella asked.

"She said when she gets real mad, she glows and goes all monster girl." Ryan mimicked a monster, making Finn produce a silent laugh, if thats even possible.

"Lets just all stop fighting and find some food and clothes" Killian suggested.

"Thats a wonderful idea" I croaked.

Maybe getting all these mutants together, wasn't the best idea.

**There ya go, chappie numba dos. How'd ya like it? I actually typed up chapter three before chapter two, so, yeah. I though it was funny. **

**R&R!**


	3. Ch 3 clothes clothes and more clothes

**Questions? PM me or Review. I'll be suree to answer ;) BTW: still two years before**

**Disclaimer: I don NOT own any OC's submitted that I didn't create. **

**Chapter 3 : Clothes, clothes, and more clothes**

**Lenay's POV**

"Lenay!" Rosella looked at me with amazement "Your awesome" He ran a brush through her curly blonde hair, that wasn't matted. She looked gorgeous. She wore a plain purple tank top under a black bikers jacket with daisy dukes over black leggings and gray ankle high fringe boots. She pulled her blonde locks into a ponytail and smiled. "How did you get all this clothing?"

"Umm" I scratched the back of my head. "We are kinda trespassing"

"What?" She asked, dropping the brush "Seriously?"

"No lie" I leaned back and bit into my apple. I wore a black and white plaid shirt on top of a white v-neck with gray jeans and black combat boots.

"Thats horrible, and I love your outfit" She gave me a slight wink then began to apply makeup. Why wear makeup? Its just going to come off. It felt good to not have matted hair. It felt amazing to not feel all dirty. It was the best feeling in the world to actually brush my teeth and comb my hair, wash my face.

"Thanks I muttered" I plopped down onto the pure white ottoman and pushed my non-matted curls away from my icy eyes.

Finn waved her arms, trying to get my attention. I looked over as she silently modeled her dress. It was navy blue with pink and blue flower and brown leaves. Worn with black leggings and white sandals.

"Pretty" I gave her a things up and she smiled hugely. Just then, Ryan walked into the room, an NY navy blue shirt with gray jeans and combat boots.

Combat boots are my style, get your own dude.

"Nice look" Rosella winked at Ryan and flashed her a slick side smile. He glanced over at me, his face freezing.

"Wow Lenay." He murmured.

"Oh shut up" I hissed through a mouthful of apple.

"No, you look, beautiful. No matted hair, no dirty face no raggity hospital gown. You look wonderful."

Im pretty sure I blushed. No one's ever told me that. Ever. Ever. I glanced over at Rosella who was fuming. She slammed the eyeshadow down, making it go everywhere.

"Lenay!" Luka walked out of the bathroom, modeling black skinny jeans, purple vans, a purple and black flat-beak, and a purple and black plaid shirt. "You like?" He spun around and popped his collar.

"You look awesome" I bit the last chunk of apple I could and tossed the core to Ryan. He caught it, looking amazed.

"Oh my god!" He gushed "A souvenir, im going to frame it!"

I cracked up laughing, nearly choking on my apple. Ryan was funny. Like Jeff Dunham but way cuter and way way way funnier. I smacked the side of the ottoman, laughing so hard my side hurt.

"Whats so funny?" Killian stepped from behind the curtain. Simple black jeans, a gray sweatshirt and combat boots. Seriously? Enough with the freaking combat boots.

I wore em' first!

"Nice" I nodded, wiping the tears from my eyes. I've never, ever in my life laughed so hard I cried. Well, there's a first for everything. "Ok," I jumped up off the ottoman and clapped my hands twice. I opened my mouth to talk but Ryan interrupted me

"We aren't kindergarteners, enough clapping barbie."

I gave him the death glare before continuing "Lets get a move on..."

"Before barbie gets hot with Ken" Ryan snickered. I turned to Ryan, my face going red.

"And who exactly is Ken?" I spit.

Ryan coughed. "Ahem, um, Killian"

Rosella burst into a fit of high pitched laughter that made you want to claw your ears off. I turned and grabbed the scissors off the table and spun Finn around.

"Don't kill her!" Rosella yelled, her snickers dissolving "She didn't do anything."

I rolled my eyes and made clean slits for her wings. I did the same to Luka, also one for his tail and myself. "Does anyone need em or would they rather not fly?" I asked.

"I would like some." Ryan raised his hand slowly and I spun him around "Don't hurt me please" He whispered.

"No promises" I assured him, slicing cuts into his shirt. I did the same with Killian and Rosella then stabbed them into to ottoman. Ryan flinched and backed away. "Lets go" I smiled happily, heading for the door. As I walked past, I could faintly hear Ryan muttering something to Killian.

"So sexy, but so tough."

I rolled my eyes. I don't think i've mentioned it but my hearing is exceptional. I can hear a pen drop from a mile away. Oh yeah, Im that good.

"Wait" Luka stopped me by grabbing onto my shirt. "We are never going to get anywhere without a leader. Fights will happen and our lives will be chaos."

"I nominate myself" Rosella raised her hand and smiled.

Finn plucked the scissors from to ottoman and carved _Lenay i_nto it.

"I vote Lenay" Killian winked at me and I blushed.

"I vote Lenay" Ryan spoke up.

Luka turned to Rosella "You've been out-voted."

"But shes only 12! It should be someone older like Killian. Besides, he's the oldest out of everyone." Luka looked to Killian who shook his head.

"I vote Lenay, all the way. She'll be an amazing leader, age is just a number."

"I guess your the new Leader" Luka gave me a sweet smiled then patted my arm "Good luck, you'll need it."

Thats when my never ending job begun. But, im way in the past. Two years to be exact. Lets pick up on my 14th birthday. The two year anniversary of our escape and our flock. But, your not getting a taste of that just yet.

**Not until next chapter :) Sorry for the short chapter :( Next one will definitely be longer. Don't forget I have some pics of bits and pieces of the flocks' outfits and what I think they look like on my profile. BTW I have a lot of stuff on my profile, the pics are at the bottom :)**

**R&R!**


	4. Ch 4 Snow Berries

**Ok, This is where all the fun begins. Like I said last chapter, I was wandering in the past. Here we go 2 years later. Every character is their designated age height weight, blah blah blah you know what I mean. **

**Killian – 16, Lenay – 14, Rosella – 15, Ryan – 15, Finn – 11, Luka – 8. **

**Chapter 4 : The two year mark kiss**

**Lenay's POV**

"The two year mark" Ryan marked a huge X on the calender. "Lenay's birthday, flock anniversary, escaping anniversary, blah blah blah."

"Thanks for acknowledging my birthday." I gave him a sarcastic smile and shoved another bite of cake into my mouth.

"Always looking out for ya." He winked at me.

We haven't see an Eraser since we left to school. Not a whitecoat either. It was like we were in heaven. After I became leader, we moved to North Dakota where me and they boys put together a cabin the the forest. Lets just say the summers were nice and the winters are harsh.

"Right" I rolled my eyes and leaned back in my chair.

"Lenay" Rosella sat up, eagerness crossing her eyes. She wasn't much of a hag anymore. She wasn't full of herself or selfish and she didn't call me Laney. Don't get me wrong, shes tried to strangle many times with nature. "We should go pick berries. They're probably ripe by now."

"I wanna go!" Luka spoke up, spewing cake all over Finn.

Finn tapped On Luka's shoulder on showed him her notepad. We got her a note pad so she didn't have to act out her words. She just writes them down.

"Finn wants to go too"

"I'll go" Killian yawned.

"I guess we're all going" I smiled.

"What about me barbie?" Ryan piped up. Yeah, he still called me barbie.

"Your coming if you like it or not." I said sternly.

Ryan rolled his eyes and stood up. "I'll go get the buckets."

"And our coats" Rose patted him on the arm and smiled.

It was almost spring. Almost. Still a tad chilly but definitely still snowing outside. Perfect snow berry picking season. Rose stood up and pulled on her gray fringe boots. I slipped on my black windbreaker, positive we weren't going to fly anywhere.

"You should wear your coat with the slits." Luka told me, slipping on his blue jacket and placing his purple flat beak hat on his head.

"We aren't going to fly anywhere." I shrugged. Ryan tossed me a bucket and some gloves. I set them down and slipped on my boots. I've had them for 2 years and they look brand new. Im just surprised I haven't grown. Im still the same 80 lbs 5'3. Wonderful.

"Lenay" I looked around, noticing Killian giving me a dark look. Oh god, what did I do now? I slowly edged my way across the room and Killian motioned for me to step outside.

"Yes?" I asked as he shut the door.

"We aren't safe here anymore" He blurted, rubbing his forehead.

"Oh, you can see the future now?" I questioned, placing my hands on my hips.

"This is not a joking matter!" He shouted, smacking his palm on the sliding glass door. I pressed my lips together and took a step back. Tip I've learned when guys get mad: Back away when they start hitting things. We had a little incident maybe about a year ago when Ryan went on a rampage and gave me a black eye. Never, ever steal his cheeseburger.

"Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood"

"Im serious Lenay, your the leader, lead us." He stepped towards me and grasped my shoulders. My eyes widened. A little close there bub.

"But what is dangerous here, bears? Wolves? We can take down those kinda things."

"No." Killian shook my shoulders, making my head bob. "Erasers."

"What?" I asked, bewildered "You saw an Eraser? When? Where? How long ago?"

"I saw them making camp a couple weeks ago"

"And you wait to tell me until now?" Now I was mad "You probably put all of our lives in danger. It would have been nice if you told me this a couple weeks ago so we could have left but now, who knows whats gunna happen. We fly 2 feet in the air and get blown up by snipers!"

I took a deep breath, my whole body quivering. I felt like I had been suddenly dipped in an freezing pool of water then thrown into a sea of ice.

"Calm down" He placed a hand on my cheek and smiled. "Everything will be fine."

I tried struggling from his grip but he held tight. I wanted to punch that sorry face off his big stupid head! "Let me go" I tried pushing him away but he pulled me closer.

"Lenay stop" He murmured, brushing a strand of hair from my face. Oh god. I'd seen enough romance movies on TV to know what happens next. I had to think quick.

I reached my hand up and punched him. Square in the jaw. His head jerked to the side and he loosened his grip.

"And what was that for?" He asked angrily. He knocked his jaw back into place and I flinched. It produced a sickening snap that made me shudder.

"For not telling me." I breathed. I felt suffocated, like Rose was practicing her vines strangling. I stepped back and swallowed hard.

"I would've told you" He motioned to my fist "But I knew that was coming."

"What do you mean?" I asked. I felt bad now. I'd seriously punched him in the face. A good, strong leader doesn't punch her brother in the face. Or does she?

"I don't know if you remember but when you were 12, Rose called but a life sucking demon and you beat the crap outta her. Then I told you that you needed to get a hold of yourself and you gave me a black eye."

I laughed "I don't remember."

"Warning, girl goes nuts." Killian chuckled.

I nudged him on the arm and looked away. "Its only when you get me really mad. Besides, Rose and I are buddies now. We are like sisters."

"Oh really?" He asked.

"Yeah, really"

"I hope your well aware of yesterday when you called Rose a drooling Eraser monkey and she nearly choked you to death with a tree branch. So sisterly."

"Sisters fight sometimes" I crossed my arms and looked him in the eye. Why did he always have to rain on my parade. Rose and I got along perfect. We share clothes, secrets, we even share a room.

"Yes, sisters do fight sometimes, but not everyday."

"Rosie and I do not fight everyday!" I folded my arms across my chest and frowned.

"This morning before breakfast, you called her the magnificent flying rainbow."

"She didn't take offense to it."

"Lenay, she threw her plate across the room and it almost hit Finn."

"Ok!" I shook my head "So, enough with Rose and I, we can't go berry picking, we need to get outta here. We already would've been but a certain someone didn't want to tell me because he was trying to delay a tiny punch from a 14 year old girl."

"This fourteen year old girl" He motioned to me "Can rip anyone's head off when her eyes glow."

I shifted from foot to foot, knowing what he said was true "Lets just head inside and get everybody packed up."

"Good idea Sherlock"

"Hey!" I barked "Watch it."

"Whats going on?" Rose asked, setting her brush down. "I heard a lot of yelling and something about Sherlock Holmes."

"Pack up" I spit "Be ready in 5 of we might just be beef jerky."

"God tell Finn and Luka" I told Ryan.

"Why don't you Barbie?"

"Because im the leader, and you listen to me tiger! Got it? Or should I repeat it louder because your so full of yourself that you can't hear through your thick skull!"

Ryan backed away "Ok, i'll go get them."

"And call me Barbie again, I might just rip your head off." Beside me, Killian coughed. "Oh shut up"

Within 4 minutes, everyone was dressed with bags packed and by the door. Finn and Luka were upset. They seriously didn't wanna leave. Rose was cursing under her breath because we didn't go berry picking and Killian was critiquing my every move.

"Ok" I paced back and fourth, cracking my knuckles and biting my lip "We need to get outta here, fast and quick, silently and quiet. We creep out the door and get into the air as quick as possible. If everyone doesn't make it into the air, fly south until you reach the border of Kansas and Nebraska. When there, gather who ever made it up and wait."

"What if one of us gets captured, or killed?" Luka asked, his voice shaky.

"I'll get them" I whispered.

"No" Killian shook his head. "Then you'll get captured or killed too. I'll go."

"Who's the leader?" I questioned, putting my hands on my hips.

"You are" Rose said a little too quickly. She secured his snow hat on and smiled at me "Its not a hard question. I was out-voted."

"Whatever" I shook my head and peered out the window.

"Not whatever, your too little" Killian sneered. I turned to him, anger boiling in my throat. I took a step forward, our noses almost touching.

"I won't bet for 2 seconds that I can't kick your but until its purple, black and half bleeding to death. I know your a pretty good fighter and all that, and I can sense all you want to do is protect me, but only being able to sense danger isn't good enough for me. You fly to the Kansas-Nebraska Border and if someones missing, you stay right there or I'll for sure teach you a little lesson."

"Your too young Lenay!" Killian shouted, pushing me backwards. I stumbled but quickly recovered.

"When they elected me leader, you were the only one to say age wasn't a number. Your words came back to bite you in the but and I don't want to here your whimper. Now go!" I hissed in his face.

With those last words, he snagged his backpack and stormed out the door.

Go" I commanded "Follow him."

One by one, the followed, all taking a running start and jumping into the air. Of course, being the leader. I went last. I took a running start, watching as my flock disappeared in the trees.

"going somewhere?" Someone asked from behind me. I stifled a small scream and fell, face planting into the snow. Of course. I jumped back up, the hairs on the back of my neck standing up.

"Always nice to see you." I smiled, wiping the snow from my hair.

The Eraser laughed, his nasty yellow fangs dripping with drool. I grimaced and took a step back. "Well, I gotta get to my flock" I squinted in the early morning light.

"No you don't" The Eraser smirked "They'll be safe on the Kansas-Nebraska Border."

I gaped at him. They heard everything. Every word I told my flock. Every word I screamed in Killian's ear.

"Bye!" I ran past him, snapping out my wings.

"No you don't!" Before I could officially leap into the air, he lunged for me, swiping me across the arm and down my stomach. I cried out in pain but shot into the air, the cold wind freezing my blood. I could barely make out 5 birdkids a ways ahead of me. I needed their help, and I needed it now.

**Pairs? There are 4 people in this story capable of being in a couple relationship. Lenay, Killian, Ryan and Rosella. Who goes with who?**

**Its hard to play matchmaker. Anyways...Did ya like this chapter? I did :) R&R!**


	5. an

Im sure you've all probably guessed, this story is dying. Haha, i've completely ditched FanFiction (SORRY!) and moved on to another site. Its called WattPad. (Check it out, its awesome)

This is for all of my stories, im sorry. For all of those people who submitted create a character, im sincerely sorry. I just can;t find myself to write Fanfiction anymore.

Super super SUPER sorry!

If you want any info on the stories I never gave out, and stuff like that, inbox me and i'll explaine everything. Mkay?

Bye :)


End file.
